


learning is a treasure that'll lead you to another

by Sorahana



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, mostly fluff with some sads thrown in here and there, pre-relationship fun, robbie is an awkward bean, slow build up (we'll see), sportacus is a hyper puppy eager to learn, stephanie knows what's up and wants the two to kiss, this is a mess and i can't believe im doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahana/pseuds/Sorahana
Summary: Robert Rodden led a perfectly ordinary life. He had a job teaching kids at the local community college, was in good terms with his family, had a niece that looked out for him as much as he looks out for her and generally was quite content with his way of living. Then everything changed when he agreed to teach a foreigner the ways of the English language. Robert can't quite tell if it was a good or a bad thing but hey, at least the guy was hot.aka that one modern au where i want these nerds (mostly Robbie) to bumble around and then fall in love





	1. the beginning of it all

**Author's Note:**

> so out of all the au ideas I have in my grab bag of goodies, this was the one I wanted to develop the most. big shout out to BotchedExperiment and RottenSocksandFluff for helping me with ideas on what to do with this mess of an au. this is my first time creating a multi chaptered fic but i do hope i'll get to develop these nerds through the variety of fluff scenes (and sads, can't forget about sads) that i have planned.
> 
> please take note i'm not aiming for accuracy in this. also, this story is loosely based on my own experience teaching my friends english. while it's not my native language, i've learnt enough to be better than most of my peers so i had to come up with activities to help them learn in an effective yet fun way. robbie's gonna be using them but it's gonna be 10x fluffier.
> 
> as always, please apologize for grammar mistakes / oocness and i do hope ya'll enjoy!

For most of his life, Robert Rodden led a perfectly ordinary life. He grew up in a household and was the eldest out of four brothers, his parents were simple folk who had jobs that was enough to sustain the family and while a bit on the quiet side, he was able to make acquaintances and a few close friends.

Robert never really had a solid ambition. He went with the flow, followed through with what was the best option for him and generally, had never really wandered far from his comfort zone. He ultimately went to college and majored in education, which led him to become a teacher at the local community college in town.

He didn’t expect to land himself such a job but it was something that he quite enjoyed. Teaching English to these kids gave him a sense of fulfillment, not that he would ever admit to anyone. Robert himself couldn’t fully explain as to why he felt this way, only that it was a good feeling and that was enough for him.

Even if some would say he led a boring life, Robert didn’t mind. He was happy and content, even if he did felt like something was missing with his way of life. Then again, it wasn’t something that a good three slices of cake couldn’t solve.

So yeah, Robert wouldn’t exactly change what he was doing. He had more or less fell into this mindset that this was how it’d be for the rest of his life. While average and quite dull at times, it was familiar and comforting to him.

His world spun happily on its axis, until a single phone call kicked it straight into orbit.

Robert was neck deep in grading papers when his cell phone rang. He paused in his work, one hand swiping at the device while he sat up straight, his back groaning in protest. Eyes squinting at the caller ID, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat surprised and a bit suspicious. Whenever she called, there had to be a reason behind it.

Deciding that the only way to know was to answer, he pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear. “Hello, this is Robert speaking. How can I help you Stephanie?”

“Heya Uncle Robert!” came the cheery reply. He could just imagine her wide, bubbly smile. The mental image brought a small smile to his lips. “What’cha doing?”

Now his suspicions were rising. This was her usual precursor before she pulled up the main topic. “I’m just grading papers. Now Stephanie, I know you’re calling for a reason. Why don’t you just spare us the trouble and get to the point?”

There was a brief pause. “Aww, you’re no fun! And here I thought I’d be able to bring some excitement into your life!”

Robert briefly pinched the bridge of his nose. “While I do appreciate you looking out for me, I quite enjoy my ‘dull and boring’ life, as you have so bluntly stated. I really don’t need a repeat of the time you blackmailed me into trying out skateboarding. That ended poorly for all the parties involved.”

A giggle. “That was a fun time, wasn’t it?” Sometimes Robert really wished Stephanie hadn’t picked up on his more questionable traits during those years of babysitting her. While he loved her dearly, he feared she was going to grow up into a wild hurricane that brought chaos wherever she went and with a sweet smile on her lips.

Robert felt a shudder travel down his spine. “If you don’t have anything else to say, I’m hanging up.”

“Wait up! I am calling for a reason.” She paused for a moment, as if she was considering her words. “Okay so, you know that I love going to the local gym right?”

“Yes, how could I forget? That was the only way to direct your energy into something productive.” It was a better alternative than her getting into trouble from going on a pranking spree with that Trixie girl.

He could practically feel her eye roll. “Yeah, I was an active kid but that’s not the point! You see, the gym got a new trainer! The guy came from Iceland apparently and he wanted to discover the world and all that. The thing is he only has a basic grasp on English so he’s been searching for a tutor to help him learn.”

Robert could already see where she was going with this. “Let me guess. You approached and told him that you had an uncle who could teach him English, correct?”

“Well you’re not completely right! He was the one who approached me. He’s super friendly and eager to learn. Kinda reminds me of a puppy!” A few giggles. “But yeah, I recommended you. Says that he’s all for it or something. It’s a bit hard to understand what he’s saying, really.”

The teacher closed his eyes for a moment. Stephanie meant well in her endeavors to look out for him and make his life more exciting but her methods often left him a bit overwhelmed. This time she recommend him to a complete stranger who wanted to learn English. Admittedly, it wasn’t as bad as he initially thought.

Robert had a bit of experience in teaching English to a non-native speaker. Depending on how quickly this guy could grasp it, it won’t be that difficult of a job. His schedule for this year was freer than before since they had an influx of new teachers and instructors. He could afford to do this tutoring gig to get some side income.

The moment he considered that, he knew what that he already made his decision. Robert heaved out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. Stephanie had stayed surprisingly quiet while he got lost in thought so this meant that she was really hoping for a definite answer. Preferably a yes from the look of it.

“So, what do you think? Wanna try it out?”

“Well, I suppose it’s a good use of my time.” There was a happy cheer that made him smile slightly. Stephanie’s enthusiasm could be quite infectious as he learnt over the years.

“Awesome Uncle Robert! I’ll go and tell him tomorrow!”

Robert rolled his eyes once more. “You know, even though I agreed to do it, it’d be nice to see who is it I’m going to teach.”

 “Ooh! I have a picture of him saved up! I’ll send it to you later!” Stephanie responded, seemingly unaffected. “It’s been nice talking to you Uncle Robert! I have to go but I’ll call you again some other time! Don’t forget to drink some water after you eat your cake!”

“Water? How could you even recommend such a disgusting thing? I thought that you loved me,” Robert dryly replied, leaning back in his chair. “Take care of yourself, Stephanie,” he added on, tone softer than before.

“You too Uncle Robert!” With that, she ended the call. Robert placed his phone back down, sighing loudly. Well then, that happened. His normal routine had a new addition to it, one that involved him teaching some foreigner the ways of the English language. He certainly never expected his day to turn out like this.

The extra money would be nice. So long as this guy was better and more attentive than some of his own students, he figured it won’t be so bad. Who knows? Maybe he could find himself enjoying these tutoring lessons, provided he knew what to expect from this stranger.

In the meantime, he should get back to work. These papers won’t be marking themselves and he did promise to return them back by next week. For the next hour or so, his pen skidded across the papers, giving marks and circling errors for each question. He’d fallen in some kind of rhythm when his phone beeped.

Robert idly grabbed it while his other hand continued to check off the correct answers. A quick glance revealed that he received a text message from Stephanie with a photo attached to it.

Ah, this must be the guy. He casually opened the photo without looking, putting it off until he finished the current paper before he turned to look at it.

Robert stared at the photo with a neutral expression. He then placed the phone down, took off his glasses to give the lenses a quick wipe before he put them on again. His eyes went back to the photo of his future student.

The first thing that crossed his mind was _hot damn look at those muscles._ The pose he was in showed him in mid-stretch so not only did he get a full view of glorious muscles straining against his too tight shirt, it rode up just enough that he also got a peek of a perfectly toned stomach. Did he sported a six pack too? Who was he kidding? With that kind of body, of course it’d be part of the package.

(Damn those arms looked like they could bench press him. Or throw him. Or anything related to lifting him off of the ground).

Aside from being built like a Greek god, the guy had the most adorable smile that Robert had ever witnessed with his own two eyes. Curly golden locks, baby blue eyes and a strangely charming mustache, suddenly the prospect of teaching him made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Robert placed his phone down, took off his glasses and placed them beside it before he buried his reddened cheeks into his hands. He may or may not have let loose a strangled scream.

Oh dear, he could already tell that this was going to be an experience. The scary part was he didn’t know if it’d be a good or a bad one. Somehow, he could picture Stephanie’s face in the midst of all his inner turmoil, with that wide innocent smile that hid a mischievous streak a mile long.

Then again, it might have something to do with the text she added at the bottom.

[ Have fun Uncle Robert! <3<3<3 ;D ]


	2. the meeting that changed his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I got a little too excited and wrote up the latest chapter as fast as my fingers could type. really i should be doing a report due tomorrow but hey, the fluffs they call for me. once again, not aiming for accuracy so if the way sporty speaks sounds like baby talk, i'm basing this from the way my own friends speak in english. it lowkey drives me up the wall but hey, gotta encourage them to be more confident in speaking.
> 
> also i haven't addressed this in the previous chapter but Steph's around 15-16 in this and Robbie + Sporty is around their late twenties. 
> 
> with that, hope you'll enjoy this new chapter!

After a night spent on contemplating his existence, Robert felt sufficiently calmed. Looking back, reacting the way he did was quite undignified. Honestly, he was a man who taught his students with a firm yet gentle hand. It was rare for them to see him smile, let alone act like a child. It was nothing short of embarrassing by how he reacted simply from seeing that picture.

It was a very nice picture, which he had to admit.

Still, with this new student, he had to be professional about it. This wasn’t someone who could use the English language well enough that his lessons were more for supplementary than anything else. Stephanie said that this guy knew only the basics so he had to approach this from a different angle.

Speaking of him, he got another phone call from Stephanie, who told him that the foreigner literally backflipped out of joy when she informed him that he accepted.

(“Come again?”

“You know the expression jump for joy? Yeah, take that and add in a few backflips. Like literal backflips.”

“… Okay then.”)

Just because she was cheeky like that, she also gave a date and place for them to meet up. Robert frowned slightly at that but really, it was out of habit more than anything else. He was planning on doing that anyway since bringing a complete stranger to his home for the first meeting didn’t sit too well with him. It’d take at least a few more meetups and a better grasp of his character before Robert felt comfortable enough.

“Why can’t you take this initiative when it comes to school work back then? That would have saved me plenty of headaches,” Robbie grumbled without any real bite.

“What? And missed the chance to spend some quality time with my favoritist uncle?” She hummed a jaunty tune for moment. “But anyway, keep me informed afterwards, okay? I quite like the guy, even if he’s like a puppy with too much energy.”

“Yeah we’ll see about that.”

So that was the reason why Robert was sitting on a bench at the park near the gym where his future student worked at after his own classes had ended. He adjusted his glasses nervously, eyes occasionally glancing at his watch. It was almost time for the meeting and while he had plenty of time to collect him, butterflies still fluttered in his stomach.

Remember, be professional Robert. You’re an adult. You should not act like a ch—

“Hello!” A loud voice suddenly penetrated his thoughts, making him scramble back slightly in surprise. His wide eyed gaze travelled from a strong chest up to a well sculptured neck and finally stopping at the hugest smile he saw anyone ever gave him.

_Oh dear lord he looks hotter in person._

“You Mister Robert?” he asked in an accented voice, smile never wavering. Robert sat up straighter, adjusted his glasses before he nodded his head.

“Yes. And you must be the one Stephanie talked to?”

The curls that peeked out from his blue beanie looked so fluffy when he nodded, Robert thought idly.

“Yes! Stephanie say I meet glasses and frown-y face man at park!”

Honestly, he was going to have a few words with his niece. While that was a pretty accurate description of him, however vague it may be, that didn’t mean she should use it to describe him to a foreigner. Robbie bit back the urge to sigh.

“Well, it is good to meet you. My name is Robert Rodden,” he introduced himself, extending his hand for a handshake.

Robert felt like his arm almost disconnected from the socket when the blond returned his handshake in a very enthusiastic manner. “My name Íþróttaálfurinn!”

The confusion that blossomed at hearing his name overrode the pain. What? Ibuprofen? Robert didn’t quite get his name and asking him to repeat it felt like some sort of faux pas.

“Yes, well… why don’t you take a seat?” Robert slid to the other end to give room, patting the space next to him. Ibu-something quickly sat down, turning to face him with that same sunshine like smile.

Robert really needed another name to address him by, at least mentally. Ibuprofen just sounded like an insult to his actual name that Robert can’t pronounce correctly. With how athletic the man looked to be and from what he was told, his ease in doing backflips, a silly thought popped up in his mind. He was like a sporty superhero, in a way. Like a… Sportacus. It was pretty similar to Spartacus, which was like a Greek god or something.

He was built like one and was like a sporty Spartacus, so Sportacus. Yes, that seemed like a fitting name for him.

“So, you want to learn English?” Robert began, mentally preparing himself to decipher the man’s accented words.

“Yes! Come here to watch world. Want go new places! Want learn English so talk good!” Sportacus excitedly replied, almost vibrating on his seat.

They spent the next twenty minutes just talking or at least Sportacus did. Robert spent more time mentally interpreting the guy’s excited babbling. It was a bit difficult with the accent on top of the broken English but at least it was somewhat understandable. Robert knew that he had his work cut out for him and already his mind was coming up with potential lesson plans.

“Yes, I’m glad that you understand that Sportacus,” Robert absentmindedly replied to his latest explanation, not realizing the mistake until his student shot him a confused look.

“Spor…tacus?” he repeated, one eyebrow raised. Robert’s eyes widened in alarm before he tampered down the feeling, coughing once in his fist in hopes of collecting himself. Well then, this was embarrassing. Not an hour had passed and already Robert had to scramble out of the hole that he dug himself.

“Um…” How was he going to explain this? Lie through his teeth or be completely truthful? Somehow, Robert got the impression that the blond wasn’t someone to let things go without a proper explanation.  He gnawed his bottom lip for a moment before let out a sigh. There was no way of escaping, huh?

“You okay?” There was worry in his tone, which honestly made Robert feel a bit guilty. He completely ignored the way it warmed up his heart a bit and instead, focused on trying to make his explanation as simple as possible.

“I called you Sportacus--” he began slowly, observing his reaction before continuing. “--because your name is too hard for me to say.” His cheeks burned at this embarrassing admittance. “It’s like… a nickname.”

“A nickname?” Of course that was the part he latched on. At least he didn’t seem offended. Or he just didn’t understand the hidden implications. Probably the latter.

Robert rubbed the back of his neck. “A nickname… is another name that people call you by. Usually family and friends give you nicknames…” There was an awkward pause, mostly on Robert’s end. The need to apologize suddenly became overwhelming and he was about to do so when the other man beat him to the punch.

“You give nickname friend?” He seemed to be in deep contemplation, what with the way his brows pinched together and his nose crinkled ever so slightly. Even with how he felt, Robert could appreciate the adorable sight.

“Sometimes, yes.”

“Spor…tacus. Sportacus,” he repeated the name a few times, as if testing the way it rolled of his tongue. After that, he nodded to himself, seemingly satisfied with something. Robert was a bit taken aback when he beamed at him.

“I like Sportacus! You use nickname Sportacus!” Robert found himself baffled by the conclusion that he reached. Really? Out of every possible outcome, this was not what he expected. Sportacus’ next words further threw him off guard.

“Can call you Robbie? Nickname for you!” Sportacus looked like a giddy five year old from the way he sort of vibrated with excitement. The smile became even wider, if that was possible. “Now we use nickname, we friends!”

Robert really didn’t know how to react to this. Never before was he ever placed on the spot like this. On one hand, this was only their first meeting. He often needed to know more about a person before he decided if they were even acquaintances or not. Friends were admittedly something he had a few of and now Sportacus wanted to become friends with him? All because of a nickname?

On the other hand, Robert just couldn’t find it in him to say no. The guy looked so excited over this – he swore that if he squinted and tilted his head to the side, he’d find a pair of floppy ears – that he was honestly worried that rejection would crush him. Robert didn’t need a mopey student before they even had a proper lesson, thank you very much.

… and that was the point where Robert realized he’d already made a decision.

Robert flashed him an awkward half smile. “I guess we’re friends.”

“Yay!” Sportacus cheered. “I happy we friends! Thank you Robbie!”

Seeing the bright smile directed at him, the newly nicknamed Robbie’s heart skipped a beat. He felt a familiar heat creeping up his cheeks and found his lips involuntarily curl up into a genuine smile. Maybe this whole being friends’ thing wouldn’t be so bad. At least Sportacus was eager to learn since afterwards, he bombarded him with all sorts of questions that Robert had to pause occasionally just so he could understand.

In the end, they checked their schedules and set the times for the lessons, which ended with a two to three day a week meetup at Robert’s place. He knew that he was breaking his own rule but after meeting the guy in person, he doubted that he was capable of doing any harm. It’d definitely be easier for him once he convert the extra guest bedroom into a makeshift classroom.

“Alright, I believe we are done for today,” Robert announced, looking straight at Sportacus to see if he objected with anything. When there was none, he smiled slightly at the man once more. “I will see you for our first lesson. Since it would be the first time, I will pick you up from the gym.”

Sportacus had some troubles fully understanding his words until Robert explained to him once more, this time using even simpler words and a few miming acts. “Oh! Okay then! I wait at gym when time near for class!”

Robert nodded his head. He then rose to his feet, paused for a split second before he extended his hand at the trainer. “Until next time,” he offered, a small yet warm smile on his lips.

Sportacus returned it with his adorably wide smile, grasped his hand (the grip was gentler than before, enabling him to really feel its warmth) and gave it a hearty shake. “Next time, Robbie! I excite see you again!”

(Wow, the sincerity in his expression… _he really meant it._ He was excited to see him again next time. Robert felt his throat tightened ever so slightly.)

After that, both men parted ways. Robert managed to keep it together long enough throughout the five minute walk to the parking lot until he was within the safety of his car. Once he was certain that no one would witness this, he buried his face into his hands and just like the other day, let out a muffled scream.

And to make things even worse, like she was unnaturally attuned to moments where his feathers got ruffled, Stephanie decided to call at that moment. Knowing that she’d keep calling until he picked up, he shakily answered the call.

“Hello Stephanie?”

“Heya Uncle Robert! I just saw the most peculiar thing~” she sang out the last part, ending it with a suspiciously innocent giggle.

“O-Oh?” Somehow, he just knew the answer. He was still hoping it’d be something else but…

“I saw him doing backflips all the way down the block. Before I knew it, he came up to me and started babbling all excited like. Can’t really understand everything but I did get one thing correct.” Here, Stephanie laughed. It was a laugh that sent shivers down his spine. “Sportacus is such a cute nickname! I’m happy that you’re friends now Uncle _Robbie~_ ”

The cat that was innocently walking by jumped with a yowl when a sudden loud honk filled the area. Stephanie may or may not have done the same thing. Robert didn’t care one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stephanie totes have a built in radar that goes off when uncle robert is in ''''distress''''. like she'd be doing her own thing and then she's just 'i should call uncle robert and see how he's doing'. cue robert screaming at life.
> 
> just bc i wanted to avoid work that i got this chap up. doesn't mean im able to push em out as quickly as this (even when i want to crais) but i do hope this is enough to excite you into waiting for the next installment. thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> of course stephanie's scheming. she learnt from the best after all. robert is lowkey screaming while his future student remains oblivious to his plight. 
> 
> so that's the first chapter! i have the scenes figured out they just need to be written. i'm aiming for semi regular updates but we'll have to see since my schedule's gonna fluctuate until july. future chapters might vary in length we'll see. until then, catch ya'll later!


End file.
